The Isle of the Sorcerer
by Coreypen1
Summary: After Gavin and his crew are shipwrecked on a foreign island, they must overcome the many obstacle they face in order to survive. An epic story of magic, trials and mateship.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The storm raged. Thunder cracked, and the ocean was lit up momentarily with lightning, only to be once again plunged into darkness. Wind whipped across the ocean, sending gigantic waves crashing against the ship, its salty spray blinding to those on board. The ship rose and fell over the waves with alarming speed and ferocity, and the masts groaned with strain. The Captain glanced down at his arm, a gleaming silver metal, once again outlined by lightning. Captain Gavin, nicknamed 'Metal Muscles' by his crew was a largely built man, and was renowned not only for his sheer strength but also his calm discipline shown in all situations. His straggly black hair blew wildly in the storm, and his shouted commands were all but lost in the howling wind and rolling thunder. This was far from his first storm during a sea voyage, being a seasoned sailor, but it was definitely the worst. The skipper of the ship and Gavin's closest friend, Ricky, yelled over the thunder and the gale force wind.

"Captain, the second mast has broken are we're taking water!"

"Start bailing then," he bellowed "we're heading hard to port to find land!"

A blinding flash was followed by a deafening crack, and a slight sizzling as the final mast was struck. The ship erupted with chaos as the fire spread.

"Land Ho!" the lookout shouted before he scrambled down the ladder.

Captain Gavin shook his head in dismay, swearing under his breath.

"Abandon ship!" he yelled, before plunging into the murky, freezing water below. "Why does this always happen to me?" he muttered to no-one in particular. Sighing, he struggled through the turbulent sea for almost an hour before he passed out from exhaustion, and succumbed to the darkness. The last thing that Gavin heard was a menacing laugh, echoing through the endless sea.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The storm had broken and a bright light pierced through the clouds. A beach of broken shells lay beneath a vast cliff face with small bluffs, home to large vultures. The surviving sailors were sprawled out on the beach below, some coughing and spluttering after being awoken by the sudden warmth of the sun. Further down the beach were the shattered remains of the three masted boat, slowly breaking away with the outgoing tide. Gavin was awoken by the glare of the sudden light on his polished metal arm. He coughed up an improbable amount of water before his airways were fully cleared. Gavin groaned as he struggled to stand up, his legs weak from fatigue. His vision swam for a moment before it cleared, and he set out to find his friend and skipper, Ricky. As Gavin stumbled along the beach, many of his crew were stirring although, he noted, many were absent or still, and had obviously moved on.

Finally he spotted Ricky and, almost overwhelmed be relief, said, "Ricky you made it!"

Ricky smiled weakly as he stood and the embraced each other.

"There's not many of us left," Gavin stated grimly as he stepped away, "we've lost some good men."

"They will be remembered." Ricky said simply, obviously lost in thought.

"We need food, water, firewood and shelter." Gavin observed to his surviving crew, "See if you can find any stores which may have been washed ashore, also, see if you can find a path up that." He hitched his thumb toward the rocky cliff.

"Be back by sunset." Ricky added, noting the falling sun.

They slowly moved off, Gavin closely followed by his lean sandy-haired friend. A barrel of dried fruit and some wood were the only usable remains of a once fully functional and provisioned ship. All of the other food was either spoiled or had been lost at sea. Beside them however the giant wall of rock seemed unclimbable. Vaguely satisfied with their load of dried fruit and drift wood, Gavin and Ricky walked back to camp. Between the four other surviving sailors they had found two flasks of water, more driftwood and a barrel of salty jerky. *

Gavin brooded in front of the fire. Twenty sailors had left their family and friends behind at WhiteCliff, a small fishing village on the west coast of the mainland, and had agreed to join a voyage searching for the fabled land beyond the seas. Of those twenty, six remained, including himself and Ricky. Gavin kicked himself for ever proposing such an outrageous feat, and blamed sorely himself for the loss of life. After finishing his ration of a gulp of water and some dried meat and fruit, Gavin excused himself and left to be alone with his thoughts. After walking for about 15 minutes, a feminine voice pierced the silence.

"There is a way up, you know," the voice whispered.

Gavin almost jumped, suddenly aroused from his reverie. "Who are you?" he hissed back tentatively.

A hooded figure suddenly appeared in the torchlight before him. The figure had delicate features, raven black hair and most noticeably her huge, innocent green eyes. "There is a way up the rocky cliff." she repeated, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Where?" he replied, his voice betraying obvious interest.

"I'll show you if you let me come along." she said diplomatically,

Gavin silently weighed up his options. If he refused, they might never find a way up the steep cliff. But if he agreed, she may just be a hindrance.

As if reading his mind she stated, "I can take care of myself and keep up; I've lived here for all my life, I am familiar with all the pathways." To prove her point a shiny dagger suddenly appeared at his thought.

Gavin sighed, "Alright, you can come along." he submitted.

He then turned his back and started back to camp, unaware of the sly smirk which appeared on the girl's face.


End file.
